Everlasting Deal of Love
by ForgottenSecretgatekeeper
Summary: Thank you for those of you who commented on my stories. I have re-formatted the story for easier reading and I'll put the rest of them up when I fix them all. Please enjoy :)


**Name: Reiko**

**Occupation: Bandit leader**

**Race: Cat Demon**

**Description: Long black hair, her pale body with scars all over, a small flower tattoo on her arm, golden yellow cat-shaped eyes, black cat ears and a long cat tail**

For many years, English townspeople have told a tale to children to always stay away from the English forests at night. They have said a ferocious tribe lives in the forest. When carriages travel at night, this tribe would attack and kill any of the riders in the carriage and steal any of the precious items from these travelers. Survivors who have witnessed the attacks seem to remember only one thing from their incident. A woman with long flowing black hair and a long tail, covered in human blood.

'Reiko-sama! Wake up, Reiko-sama!' shouted a voice. A brown haired woman with cat ears popped out on the sides of her head and she wears a beautiful red kimono. 'Reiko-sama! It's time to wake up.' she called out in the cave. But there is no answer to the woman's calls. 'What's taking her so long?' muttered the woman. 'I hope she wasn't partying all night last night. Today is an important day for her.' She walks into the dark and deep cave. Mist lightly soaks the rocks and green moss grows on the large boulders. She finally reaches at the end of the cave where a large blanket curtains off to any outsiders. 'Reiko-sama.. It's time to wake up.' said the woman as she parts the curtain away. Inside, the cave walls are lavishly decorated with furs and rich silks. A warm dying lamp burns in the center of the cave, illuminating the contents inside. There, in the center of all of the lavish items, a large fur blanket holds a beautiful woman with long black hair, sleeping peacefully with brown rich furs wrapped around her.

Your POV:

The voice echoes in the cave, disturbing your peaceful slumber. 'Who's that? Being so noisy early in the morning?' you muttered, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand.

'Reiko-sama, it's Yuri who is making a racket' said a voice beside you.

You turn your head to see a beautiful silver haired man sleeping right beside you, looking quite amused at your awakening.

'Mm. What are you doing here, Ichiro?' you said, squinting at the man beside you. 'And why are you in my bed?' Ichiro chuckles at you.

'You don't remember what happened last night, do you, Reiko-sama?'

You shift your body around and you feel your naked skin against the fur blanket. 'Last night, you drank too much and you said that you wanted someone to comfort you for the night. So out of all the males, you have chosen me for the night.' said Ichiro. His silver tail pops out from underneath the fur blanket and wraps it around your wrist. 'Did I provide you the comfort that you needed?'

You smirk at him. 'I guess so but don't think too highly of yourself, Ichiro. You need to improve your skills on the battlefield rather than trying to improve your skills in bed.' Ichiro chuckles even harder at your comment.

'As expected of the cat demon leader... So harsh with your comments. I wonder.. When are you actually going to find someone to become your mate?'

Before you can answer him, a brown haired woman pushes back the entrance curtains. 'Reiko-sama! What are you-' She views the scene of you and Ichiro in bed. The woman's face slowly turns into a flush red 'Ah! I'm so sorry, Reiko-sama! I didn't know you had a guest with you. Let me-' she stammered as she slowly backs away from you.

'No, it's fine. You can come and help me get dressed, Yuri.' you said, slowly sitting up in bed. The fur blanket slips off of you, revealing your naked scarred body.

'Reiko-sama! Don't come out from the covers yet! You're going to catch a cold like that!' scolded Yuri. 'Let me get your clothes for you.' She bustles towards the corner of the cave where a chest overflowing of elaborate robes are found scattered all over the ground.

'To answer your question, Ichiro...' You slip out from under the covers and Yuri walks over to you with a beautiful dark blue robe with large white chrysanthemum flowers all over it. 'I will only mate with a male who is worthy for me. I don't want some scoundrel who can't take care of himself especially on the battlefield.'

Ichiro smirks at you. 'You have very high expectations. It's going to be hard for you since you are the strongest all of out of the members in the tribe.' he said. Ichiro slips out of the bed and starts to get dress.

'Well, it doesn't matter. If the tribe can survive in warfare, I don't mind giving up my dream in starting a family.' you said with a smirk.

'Reiko-sama, you shouldn't be talking like that!' said Yuri who is now heating a pot of water over a small fire. 'The tribe is doing well which is why the elders are telling you to retire since you are getting starting to get too old. It's no good for a female to not mate and you know that. Besides, I heard that you have already chosen a successor, didn't you, Reiko-sama?'

'You already chosen a successor, Reiko-sama?' asked Ichiro with a surprised look on his face.

'Ah la.. I guess no one told you then.' you said. 'Tomorrow's night raid is going to be my last raid as a bandit. I have already chosen Jiro to become my successor. The ceremony for passing on my succession is tonight.'

'But right now., I thought you said that you were going to give up your dreams to have children and continue to be the tribe's leader.'

'Yes, I did say that a few seconds ago but those damn elders keeps bugging me to retire as soon as possible. They said that an old hag like myself should start thinking about settling down and starting a family.'

Yuri walks over to you with a hot stone basin with water and lilac flowers floating inside. You strip away your robe, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. 'Don't worry, Ichiro. Jiro has been my apprentice since I took him in as a young orphan. I have treated him as if he was my younger brother and pounded all of the skills that he needs to become a successor.' You glance over to look at Ichiro who is still in shock. 'Don't worry so much, Ichiro. Even if I'm gone, Jiro-san will still be a great leader and the elders are there to give him the full support that he needs.' Ichiro lets out a sigh and finishes tying his warrior uniform which is made from silver furs.

'Ichiro-san! You have to leave right now.' said Yuri with an angry look. 'Reiko-sama has to prepare for the succession ceremony tonight.'

'I'll take my leave then, Reiko-sama.' said Ichiro, bowing his head at you.

'I'll see you later.' you said, nodding your head back at him. Ichiro pushes the curtains aside and you can hear his footsteps fading away as he walks out of the cave.

'I can't believe he even has the right to sleep with Reiko-sama.' Yuri muttered angrily under her breath as she wipes your legs with a hot cloth.

'Don't be angry with him, Yuri. You know why he was here. ' you said pleasantly.

'I know. You have to mate with some of the males to sustain your life force. Am I right, Reiko-sama?'

'That's right. Since I don't have a permanent mate, I have to maintain it by sleeping with other males in the tribe.' you answered.

'But ugh.. It makes me angry just knowing that out of all the males, you had to use him to keep you company for the night.' She angrily tosses the bath cloth back into the basin.

'I understand that the two of you grew up together when you were children and you both still don't get along but please, for my sake...' Your tail grabs onto her wrist and pulls her upwards to face you. 'Get along with him when I'm not here.' Yuri sighs at you.

'I will do as you wish, Reiko-sama.' she said, quietly.

Your lips curl back into a smile, showing your fanged teeth. 'Excellent.' Your tail unravels from her wrist and you walk over to your ceremonial outfit that is hanging on the cave wall. 'Let us prepare for the ceremony, shall we?'

A large beautiful bonfire is made on the highest rocky cliffs. Loud yelling and shouting of celebratory calls echo through the night. Children and women sit around the bonfire and they pass around treats to share with everyone. The men gather around the bonfire, wearing their warrior outfits made from different colored furs and talk with great excitement. Suddenly, a loud blast from a horn ceases all of the shouting.

'Reiko-sama has arrived.' shouted a warrior. Everyone look towards the forest, waiting for your presence. You walk out into the forest clearing, wearing an elaborate warrior outfit with furs covering your body. Your dark black hair is intwined with large water lilies and it is plaited into a large braid. In your hand, you carry a large sword with a chain made from the fangs of your ancestors and it dangles around the hilt of the sword. All eyes are on you, clearly in awe of your beauty and superiority. You walk towards the people and they part a way for you. As you pass, they kneel down but still keeping an eye on you. You walk up towards the bon fire where an elder and Jiro is waiting for you. Jiro is also dressed in an elaborate warrior outfit and you can tell he looks nervous. You kneel down in front of the elder and you drive the sword right into the dirt in front of you.

'I present to you, the sword of our ancestors.' you said pleasantly at the elder. The elder looks at you with a pleasant smile.

'Reiko-sama.. It is my honor and duty to finally pass down your powers to your successor, Jiro. You can finally have the normal life that you desire.'

Your face twitches with annoyance at the elder's words. 'Of course.' you muttered.

'Reiko-sama, I want to thank you for all of your services and dedication to this tribe.' the elder continued. 'Now, let us have the succession ceremony.' You get up and pull the sword out of the dirt. 'Let the succession ceremony begin.' said the elder. You grip onto the blade with your fingers and let the blood drip down the sword. You hold the sword out for the elder to grab onto the hilt. The elder carefully takes the hilt and he offers the blade to Jiro. Jiro too, grabs onto the blade and let his blood drip down onto the blade, mixing it with your blood. The blood mixes together and start to turn a dark purple color. Slowly, the blade absorbs every last drop of blood, leaving not a single trace of blood behind. You face Jiro and you slip the golden arm band off of your arm. Kneeling in front of him, you take his arm and slide the cuff on to his arm.

'I, Reiko, pass on the succession to Jiro as the leader of the cat demon tribe. Let our ancestors guide him and the tribe to the right pathway.' You get up and look at Jiro straight in his amber eyes.

'Jiro, rule the tribe with all of your powers and lead them to success and victory.'

'Reiko-sama.'

Jiro lifts your hand and presses his lips against the palm of your hand. 'Thank you so much for all you have done for me over the years. Taking me as an orphan and training me into a warrior. I wish you all the happiness in the world and start a new family.'

'Don't worry about me. Just concentrate in getting used to your new powers.' you said with a smile. 'Now..' You clamp your hand over his shoulder and turn to the elder. 'Elder, shall I do the honors?'

'Go ahead, Reiko-sama.' said the elder with a smile.

You turn to the demon villages and raise your fist into the air. 'It's time to celebrate our new leader! I announce to you, Jiro as the new demon leader!' you yelled. Everyone hoots and cheer in honor of having a new leader. 'Now, let us drink our hearts' content!' you shouted.

The festivities go on throughout the night and you are seated right next to Jiro. As a tradition, the villagers have to give thanks for your services before offering presents to the new leader.

'Reiko-sama! Reiko-sama!'

A few of the younger children come up to you. Their small cat ears and tails wiggle with excitement as they come and greet you. 'Reiko-sama, all of the village children made this together! We hope you like it.' said a young girl. The children drape garlands of white water lilies around your neck.

'Aw, thank you.' you gushed over them. You hug all of them with all of your might.

'Reiko-sama, are you leaving us?' asked a boy sadly. All of the children give you anxious looks. You pull them in your embrace and look at them each in the eye.

'No, I'm not leaving the village but I won't be fighting in the war anymore. I'll just be in the village more often and hanging out with you guys a lot more.' 'Yay!' All of the children cheer. and they snuggle with you again.

'Please come and play with us more often!' they shouted in unison.

'Yes, I sure will.' you promised them. 'Now, go meet the new leader and give your thanks.'

'Okay!'

All of the children go and bombard Jiro for they love him as much as they love you. All of the women in the village come and greet you. 'You're going to be staying with us in the village, Reiko-sama?' asked one of the women.

You nod your head. 'The elders are making me stay in the village so I can start a new family. I'll be in your care since I don't really know many household rules.'

The women laugh and one of them pats you on the shoulder. 'Of course but our training will be tough.'

'I'll be looking forward to it.' you answered, laughing along with the other women.

'Well, we can't wait to see you have your own children running around with our own.'

'Yes, yes..' you said with a fake smile and nod. The women give you female clothing made with beautiful silks and furs. 'Thank you.' you said, setting the gifts aside.

The next group is a group of men who you have trained in the military and the ones who live in the village. They start coming up to you with brothel gifts.

'Reiko-sama, please marry me.' said one of the warriors, holding a ridiculous amount of flowers in his arms.

'Don't forget about me.' said another.

'I promise to uphold your honor in war if you marry me.'

'Yes, yes. I will remember each and every one of you' you said tirelessly and you wave them to move over to Jiro. It feels weird to you that the same group of men who you have trained with are suddenly asking your hand in marriage.

_'Thank god I just brush them off. It's such a hassle to deal with them asking me to marry them.' _you thought tirelessly and you watch the entire group move over to congratulate Jiro. 'Finally, I'm done.' you said with sigh of relief.

'Reiko-sama.'

Ichiro comes up to you with something in his hand.

'What is it, Ichiro?' you asked.

Ichiro holds out his hand for you to see. A beautiful diamond necklace lay in his palm, sparkling from the bonfire.

'Please mate with me, Reiko-sama.' said Ichiro. 'I don't know what I would do if you are not there any more.'

His eyes look in yours, hoping for an answer. You let out a sigh and you take his fingers and wrap them around the necklace.

'Save that necklace for someone who you really treasure, Ichiro.' you said.

'Reiko-sama.. I truly do love you. I'm begging you to mate with me..' he said, pleadingly.

'No, Ichiro.' you said. You strongly look at him with your eyes starting to turn a gold color. 'Try your best and find a different girl. Trust me, it's better to be with someone else rather than being with me.' You turn away from him. 'Please, Ichiro. Find someone else and may you live happily.'

Ichiro slumps away with his shoulders down and he walks past Jiro without saying his words of congratulations.

'Reiko-sama?' Jiro slides over to you where you are sitting. 'Are you sure should say that?' he muttered as he looks at Ichiro's retreating back. You look at the bright starry sky and take a deep breath from the pipe that you had in your hands.

'Why not? His love for me is being in bed together. Besides, he would never be happy with someone like me.'

You lounge around Jiro's new cave which is located at the back of the village. 'How come you're not moving back to the village?' asked Jiro.

'Nah..'

You lie on a pile of silk pillows and look at the large bouquets of flowers that he has received from the women. 'It's a hassle to move all of my stuff back into the village. Plus, I like living on the outskirts. There's a bunch of berry patches near my cave which I can eat all by myself.'

'That's not the point and you know that, Reiko-sama.' said Jiro as he slides the fur cloak off of his shoulders. 'I mean.. if you live in the village, you have a chance in finding a mate here.' You scowl under your breath and lay on your stomach as you inspect a rose with great care.

'Jiro, you know it isn't my intention to marry and start a family. It's the elders' decision to remove me from my leadership.' Jiro lets out a tired sigh.

'Anyways, speaking of mates, it looks like the village girls are going after you.' you muttered, picking up the red rose with your fingers. 'I never seen such elaborate flowers before.'

'Yea, I guess. But I'm not thinking about marriage right now. I just want the warriors do well first before I could settle down.'

He picks up the sword that you have given him and looks at it from an angle.

'Jiro, take care of that sword like I have advised you before. Otherwise, the blade will get dull quickly.'

'Yes, I understand, Reiko-sama. By the way, I wanted to ask you something. Are you sure you want to partake in tomorrow's raid? I thought the elders have forbidden you to take part in any war activities.'

You smirk at him and reach for a bright red apple. 'Those old geezers... Just because they tell me not to do something, I'm not going to bow my head down to them and obey them. I might as well join in if this is going to be my last fight. My instincts thirst for some human blood. You're not going to tomorrow's raid, right? You still have the purification ceremony to do,.' Jiro nods his head and watches you crunch on the apple.

'Yes, I'm just warning you for tomorrow since I'm not going to be there. I don't want to see the elders getting mad at you.'

You ruffle his hair gleefully. 'Aww.. Don't worry about those scary old hags. Besides, I want to have a little fun before I marry and settle down.' You and Jiro continue to talk together until the early dawn, remembering the small moments in his lifetime.

The very night:

The night has settled down with the birds ending their sweet songs for the night. You hide in the bushes along a few of your men, anticipating for the next passing carriage to come by.

'Reiko-sama, when is the next carriage coming in?' whispered Ichiro.

'Should be here any moment.' you said. Your ears prick up to the sound of the carriage wheels creaking along the dirt pathway.

'It's coming!' hissed one of the warriors. Everyone waits quietly in the bushes for the carriage to appear. There, a beautiful elaborate carriage with lanterns hanging on the corners of the carriage creaks by. Large trunks are perched on top of the carriage. The driver sits on driver's seat but you can't get a good look of his face because it is covered with a large brim hat. Just by looking at the numerous trunks on top of the carriage starts to make your adrenaline pump through your blood.

'On my count..' you whispered, clutching onto your sword. 'One.. Two.. Three..'

Your entire team jumps out of the bushes with weapons drawn out in front of them. 'Take everything that you can! Kill the passengers! I'll take care of the driver' you shouted with a smirk as you leap out of the bushes with the large sword in your hand.

The driver looks up at you who is coming down on him with your attack. Your sword slices down on the wooden seat, splintering wood everywhere and you look up. The mysterious driver has jumped up to avoid your attack. You growl in displeasure.

'How dare you run away from my attack.' you scowled. The driver lands neatly on the ground and you leap after him. Suddenly, the man whips his cloak off, blinding your vision and you stop to regain your senses.

'Oh my, who would have known that the bandit leader is a female?' You look up ahead to see the driver has finally revealed himself. A handsome man dressed in a butler uniform flashes you a smile.

'You...' you started to say.

'Reiko-sama! There's no one in the carriage and there's nothing to steal except for trash!' shouted Ichiro.

'What the-'

You twist your head to look at the remains of the carriage. A dummy stuffed with straw sits in the carriage and it is torn into shreds. The chests that are loaded on the top of the carriage are filled with newspaper and garbage.

'It looks like you're not getting anything useful tonight.' said the butler, still giving you a pleasant smile. '

Reiko-sama!' shouted another warrior.

'Che. Everyone, retreat.' you shouted at them.

'What about the butler? We can't leave any witnesses alive.' shouted your subordinate.

'I'll take care of him.'

You narrow your eyes at the butler.

'Ichiro!'

Ichiro stops in his tracks and looks at you.

'Yes, Reiko-sama?'

'If I don't come back, tell the others that I was killed.'

Ichiro gives you a shocked look.

'But, Reiko-sama!'

'Go, Ichiro!' you snarled.

Without a second thought, Ichiro bounds into the bushes and you can hear the rest of your team heading further back into the forest. 'Now, it's between me and you.' you growled at him. 'How dare you pull such a scheme on us.'

'Oh? I don't think what I did was wrong.' said the butler. His hand tucks inside of his jacket. 'Stealing from the nobles and injuring them is a lot worst than what I did. Don't you think?'

'You don't understand what we have to go through!' you shouted at him. 'We have to defend ourselves against the humans who have taken over our land and impoverished our resources. We are only taking what is rightfully ours!'

Filled with anger, you charge at him with your sword drawn at him.

'Now, die!' you screamed, bringing the sword down on the butler's head. The sound of metal clashing echoes in the air. The butler defends your attack with silver dinner knives. He smirks at you as the sword and the knives quiver from both of you trying to overpower each other. Suddenly, your nose picks up a scent off from the butler, making the hairs on your spine stand up. You leap back from him with your sword placed in front of you.

'What the hell are you?' you asked suspiciously.

'I'm just one hell of a butler.' he answered, casually.

'You're not human, are you?' you said with a smirk. 'You're a demon just like us. What are you doing here on earth, defending these insolent humans?' The butler stands up and pulls out more knives from his coat. His knives glint in the bright moonlight and he holds them in front of him, ready for your attack.

'I have similar goals like you. Taking something back that is rightfully mine.' said the butler. You clutch onto the sword and grin back at him.

'That's too bad because it looks like you're not going to achieve your goals.' You charge at him once again. Your sword swings through the air, lashing out at him as you go. The butler defends your attacks with his knives, sending your sword back with a powerful blow. You raise the sword again and the butler gets himself ready for the attack.

'_I don't think so.' _you thought. You drop the sword to the ground and kick him right into the side of his torso.

'Mmgh.' He clutches the side of his torso. 'Hmph.' You raise your leg again to kick him again but he raises his fist towards you.

'ARGH!' you scream in pain. He drives four knives right into your thigh and you leap away from him to look at your injury. Blood drips down your quivering leg and onto the ground. _'Damn. The knives are so deep that they are preventing any of my movement.'_ you thought. You can feel the blades cutting right against your bone and a wave of pain courses through your body as you try to move. The butler gets up, holding onto his torso.

'You have really exceptional fighting skills. As expected from a bandit leader.' he praised you.

'Ex-bandit leader.' you snarled at him. Ignoring the limited movement on your leg, you arch your back down to the ground, going on all fours. 'Just the sight of you makes me sick. Wearing a uniform and serving these humans with your head bowed low to them. You are a disgrace to us demons.' Your golden orange eyes flash angrily and you charge at him with all of your powers. He throws more dinner knives at your charging figure. You leap out of the way but more whistling knives head your way. Two more knives drive deep into your shoulder with a sickening sound but you continue on with your rampage.

'Die!' you snarled at him. You pounce on the butler and he stumbles back from your heavy weight. Suddenly, you feel a falling sensation. You have pushed him back, making him stumble to the side of the road where steep hills lead into the dark forest abyss. Your body hits the ground first but you make sure that you didn't let go of him. You are not going to let some hill interfere with your battle. The two of you tumble along the hills and you are continue your brutality against him with every chance you got. Your claws dig deep into his clothes, ripping the cloth and scratching deep into his skin. The butler is able to land a punch right into your face and you hear a loud crack in your jaw. But the powerful punch doesn't faze you at all since your thirst for blood is starting to take over your senses. You grab one of the knives that is embedded right into your shoulder and stab him right into the chest. The two of you stop tumbling down the hills and you feel your body land on the grassy bottom of the hill. '_Did I win?'_ you look to the side and your eyes widen in surprise. The butler is no where to be seen. You quickly sit up and look around to see where he is.

'Where did he go?' you muttered. In a flash, you feel your body slam against the grassy ground with a heavy weight on top of you. 'Argh!' you shouted out in pain.

'No demon that I know was able to injure me in such a brutal way.' You look up to see the butler sitting right on top of you and he pins your hands above your head. 'Reiko-san is your name, isn't it?' he asked, leaning forward to get a closer look at your face. Bubbling with anger, you respond to him by spitting blood in his face. The butler chuckles at your angry response and he uses the back of his free hand to wipe away the blood from his face. He grips on the knife that is sticking in his chest and pulls it out, spraying blood all over you and your clothes. 'You are quite an interesting woman, Reiko-san.' he muttered to you as he throws the knife down right beside you. 'I would rather have you work in the young master's mansion than killing you right here. Your skills would go to waste if I do that.' Your tail underneath you snakes over to the knife that he has thrown on the ground and you carefully take it without him noticing it at all.

'I rather have you kill me than making me serve a human. They would only use me as a tool to get what they need.' you snarled at him. 'Like I said before, you are a disgrace to us demons. Bowing your head low to these humans. One day, the humans will turn against you like they have turned against us!' Y

our tail raises the knife high above his head, ready to deliver the final blow. Without releasing you, the butler's hand flashes out and you shriek out in more pain. A knife drives right through your tail and into the ground, preventing all of its movement.

'Don't think that I didn't know what you were about to do.' said the butler. His gloved hand snakes up towards your neck and his fingers curl on your neck. A large amount of pressure around your neck starts to constrict your air flow and you can see tiny black dots in your vision.

'Mmgh.'

You cringe as the pressure of his grip starts to get stronger.

'Now, I think it's about time for us to end our fight here.' his voice echoes in your mind. You could no longer take the constricting pressure and you can feel yourself ebbing away from reality.

Sebastian's POV:

The woman lies limp in the dirt, making no movement. Sebastian pushes his hair back and slowly gets up from the woman. '_I have to admit that she's quite a tough opponent.' _he thought. He glances down at his chest where the stab wound is. Blood is rapidly seeping through his white blouse. 'She barely missed my heart too.' he muttered, peering down at his wound. Suddenly, he hears footsteps running at the top of the hill.

'Reiko-sama! Where are you, Reiko-sama?' shouted a few voices. Sebastian quickly pulls the knife out of the woman's tail and drapes her over his shoulder.

'_I better leave before the rest of the clan finds me.' _Sebastian quickly dashes into the forest, hiding his presence in the deep, dark forest.

Your POV:

A fiery burning pain explodes in your body. '_UGH... Why does it hurt so much?' _Every time you move, more pain erupts in your body. You try to move your hands to rub your eyes but you can't move. 'What the-' Your eyes snap open to see what is going on. 'Where am I?' You look up to see a canopy right above you and you feel cool bed sheets underneath you. '_A bed?' _You try to move your hands but they are chained against a bedpost. Your legs too are bound together, preventing any means of escaping. 'Where the hell am I?' you muttered. You try to recollect your memories of what happened before you blacked out. _'That butler... Did he take me with him?' _You remember his words about keeping you in the mansion where he worked. _'I better escape from here.' _You tug against the chains but it seems like it's wielded to the bed post. You raise your chained hands to your lips. 'Chains like this will not stop me.' you muttered angrily. Using your razor sharp teeth, you try to gnaw away the steel chains but a sharp pain shoots through your mouth. 'Ouch..' You remember that the butler punched you in the jaw while you were fighting him. 'Great. So much for escaping.' Suddenly, the door swings open and you turn your head around to see who it is.

'It looks like you're awake.' The butler walks in the room with a basin filled with bandages and medicine. 'How are you feeling?' You answer his question by letting out a low growl rumbling from your belly. 'I understand that you're angry but I couldn't just leave you there all bloody and wounded.' he said with a smile. 'So I took you back to the young master's mansion.' Your anger swells over and you flash your eyes angrily at him.

'What part do you not get, demon? I thought I told you I don't tolerate with humans. Once I release myself from here, I'll kill you and the rest of the human inhabitants in this house.' The butler's eyes glow red from your words. In a flash, you find yourself being pushed against the headboard with him holding on to your neck.

'You may say those words now but if I do find you harming the young master, I'll make sure that you will regret it.' he said, dangerously. You smirk at his words and then your lips curl back to reveal your fangs.

'I'll remember that then. But right now, who gives you the right to touch me!' Your bound legs swing upwards, dragging the covers with it and you aim for the butler's head. The butler swiftly catches your legs with one hand, still grasping onto your neck.

'Don't be too rash, Reiko-san. You're still injured, remembered?' He whips the covers off of your body and you look down to see yourself dressed in a nightgown. Blood seeps through the nightgown on your thigh. 'It looks like you opened your wound again.' he said, observing your wound. Fuming with anger of knowing this strange butler has changed your clothes without your consent, it continues to push more adrenaline through your veins. Your teeth lashes out at him, hoping to bite his hand to release you. But it seems that he is anticipating your attack. Pain fires through your body as he squeezes your thigh gently.

'Mmgh.' you muffle your face in the pillow to stop your moans.

'There, that's better.' he said with a smile. 'Now, be patient while I treat your wounds.' Taking advantage of your pain, he unravels the chain around your ankles, letting them free from their bounds. You feel cold air strike against your bare skin as he pushes the nightgown up your leg and towards your injured thigh. His fingers prod against your wound, making you cringe in pain. You had many wounds before but this wound is the most painful you have ever experienced. Your chained hands grab on the chain that is welded from the bedpost to help you maintain the pain.

'Be still.' he instructed you as he starts to unravel your bandages away from your thigh. Wounds of bloodied cloth unravels from your leg and from the corner of your eyes, you watch to make sure the butler isn't doing anything to harm you. Four large gash wounds line diagonally across your leg with blood slowly oozing out of them. 'I knew this would happen if you move around too much.' he sighed at the sight of your injuries. 'Bear with me, Reiko-san. This is going to hurt just a bit.' The butler unscrews a small container that has green paste filled to the brim. He peels the glove off with his teeth and dips his finger in the mixture. As soon as his fingers touches against your wound, a searing pain burns into your skin.

'ARGH!' You let out a painful scream but the butler continues to put the cream on your wounds. Finally, he finishes putting the cream on your thigh and starts to wrap clean bandages around the wounds. A small tear runs down your face and you let out a sigh, relieved that it is finally over.

'You're a strange one, Reiko-san. I thought you were a warrior that could handle pain.' he said, chuckling as he ties the last of the bandages.

'I know! But this wound is the most painful wound I have ever received in my entire life.' you retorted back at him. 'To injure me like this, it means that you're quite skilled in fighting ...' A thought crosses your mind and you remember that the butler didn't introduced himself.

'Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.' said the butler. 'I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, Reiko-san.' Sebastian pats you on the leg gently and pulls the nightgown down properly over your leg. 'Would you like something to eat, Reiko-san?' asked Sebastian as he walks over to the dresser where a tray is sitting there.

'With my jaw like this, I don't think I would be able to eat anything for a while.' you said angrily.

'I apologize again for punching you like that but I had to do something to stop you from killing me.' Sebastian walks back to your bedside with the tray in his hands and he sits beside your curled figure.

'I knew your jaw is broken so I made something that can be easily digested.' He takes the silver dome off of the tray, revealing a steaming bowl of porridge. You look up at him with your eyebrows raised at him.

'Do you know who I am?'

Sebastian is slightly taken back at your words. 'I don't understand what you mean, Reiko-san.' You point at your head where your cat shaped ears is poking out of your hair.

'I'm a cat demon. I don't eat anything that contains grain. We eat meat or fruits.'

'Well, with your jaw like that, I don't think you can eat meat.' said Sebastian, sweetly. 'Besides, I think your stomach will accept anything since it's been long since you had your last meal.' You let out a sigh and you finally admit defeat.

'Fine. Now, are you going to release me so I can eat?'

Sebastian flashes you a smirk. 'I don't think so. I don't think I can trust you just yet after you utter such a threat about the young master. I'll help you eat.'

'Grr..'

Your ears flatten in shame. 'A demon such as youself feeding me like I'm some kind of pet...?' you muttered under your breath. 'If my clan hears about this, they would probably die from shock.' Sebastian lets out a laugh.

'Well, let's keep it a secret between you and me.' He dips a spoon in the porridge and blows the steam off the porridge, cooling it down for you to eat. You open your mouth as far as the pain will let you. A spoonful of porridge pours into your mouth and you swallow in a fluid movement. You don't have to wait long for the next spoonful of porridge. You look at Sebastian who has a look on his face as if he's enjoying watching his pet eat its food.

'Don't think I'm enjoying this..' you muttered under your breath. Sebastian chuckles at you.

'Yes, yes, of course.'

A few days later:

You rest for a few days, trying to heal your injuries. You couldn't help but feel really bored. In the morning, Sebastian would come to feed you and change your bandages. He would then rush out to take care of any other tasks he has in the mansion, leaving you chained to the bed all day.

'Man, I'm so bored.' you muttered under your breath. Your chains jingle as you move around in the bed. The wound on your thigh is slowly healing and it no longer pains you to move around. You flop onto your stomach and start to reflect on your thoughts. Everyday, you are slowly starting to open up to Sebastian and you realize he is quite an interesting demon himself. He would engage you in talking about your tales as a bandit leader and the treasures that you have recovered in your raids. _'Usually no one really asks me about this stuff because they never asked before.' _you thought. Your fingers trace over the bumps on the bed sheets. When he leaves for work, you feel devastated for some reason, knowing that you would be by yourself for the day. '_Why do I feel like that? I hope.. I'm not.. _' The thought of love crosses your mind and you try to shake it out of your head. 'What are you thinking about, Reiko? I thought you weren't the type that like demons who serve humans with such loyalty.' you scolded yourself. 'The plan is that once I heal, I'll escape from here as soon as possible.' The door creaks open and your ears prick up in excitement, knowing that someone is coming,

'Good evening, Reiko-san.' said Sebastian, bringing in a tray of food.

'Good evening, Sebastian-san.' you answered pleasantly, almost grateful to see a person who you can talk to.

'Tonight, I've brought someone to see you.'

Behind him, you see a young boy with an eye patch walking into the room. Your nose picks up a scent that this boy is human.

'Oh?'

your eyebrows are raised at the young boy.

'Is this the young master who you so fondly talk about?' The boy stares at you.

'And you must be the legendary monster who lives in the forest, raiding travelers who pass in the forest at night.' said the boy. You let out a chuckle and the boy sits right next to you on the bed. 'My name is Ciel Phantomhive, earl of Phantomhive.' said the boy. 'You must be Reiko-san.' You are taken back at this boy's strange actions. Usually, humans would have been prepared to kill you at first sight.

'You're a strange human.' you said amusingly. 'I thought you would be taken back by my appearance. Come closer.'

Ciel inches closer towards you and your tail moves over to his face. The dark shade of blue in his eyes pierces through yours. Your tail glides over Ciel's jawline and moves over to his eye patch. '_Is this where Sebastian-san placed..' _Suddenly, a gloved hand grabs your tail, gripping on it lightly. You look up at Sebastian who is smiling but his red eyes says something different. 'Relax, Sebastian-san.' you said calmly with a smile. 'I remember those words you told me a couple of days ago. I promise I won't harm your precious young master, not when I'm a prisoner here.'

'I just wanted to remind you.' he said, letting go of your tail. 'Cautious as always.' you smirked at him.

'Reiko-san, I have a wonderful proposition for you.' said Ciel, lightly touching your hand.

'Hmm? I have a feeling that you want me to stay here and work for you.' you answered.

'You're quite right. How about it?' asked Ciel. You prop your head up with your chained hands.

'I don't think so, earl of Phantomhive. Sebastian-san must have not told you this but I don't deal with humans. I don't believe these empty promises that these humans make with their sweet words. My tribe has been betrayed by them once so I will never serve any human master.'

'Hmm.. That's a pity then. Her Majesty has asked me to find the culprit for these noble raids and arrest him or her. If Her Majesty finds out it's a cat woman, I can assure you that she might keep you for experimental purposes.'

'Oh, so you're planning to blackmail me?' You smirk at the boy's intelligence. 'It seems like you will do all means necessary to keep me from my freedom.'

'Yes, and I will do whatever measures that I need to keep you here.' said Ciel. Suddenly, you burst out laughing and curl up on your side, trembling with amusement.

'I have never met a human being such as you before. You're quite amusing... No one in my life has ever threaten me in such a way where I can feel my blood starting to boil. I applaud you for your behavior. How about this? I will stay here with you but only if you give me something back in return. I don't need alcohol, money or material things for I am a demon. You should know this since you made a bargain with that demon butler of yours.' Ciel thinks for a while. _'I got him now. He can't think of anything on what to bargain me with.'_

'Young master, I have a suggestion.' said Sebastian. Sebastian looks at you with a pleasant smile.

_'He's up to something.' _you thought suspiciously.

'Reiko-san.. I remember that cat demons have long life forces where you can live all eternity.'

'Your point?' you asked him suspiciously.

'As I remember, there's a certain point in your life where your life forces will revert back to a human lifespan if you didn't find a mate. I'm guessing you don't have one right now. Am I right, Reiko-san?' You let out a laugh.

'This is just too amusing!' You stare at Sebastian darkly. 'You're right. I don't have a mate and right now my life forces have been constantly reverting back and forth to a human lifespan. The only way I have been trying to maintain it is by sleeping with some of the males back in my clan without performing an actual mating ritual.' you explained to him. You lie on the bed with a seductive glare at both Sebastian and Ciel. 'So what I am getting at is that you intend to help me find a mate in order to keep me here? I'm going to tell you this: I'm quite picky who I want to be with.' Sebastian chuckles at you.

'No, we don't have to find a mate because we have one right here.' You are astounded at what you hear and you belt out a rumble of laughter. 'You as my mate? I do admit that you fit somewhat of my standards as a potential mate but just to tell you, I'm quite hard to please.'

'So do we have a deal?' asked Ciel. You think for a while. '_I didn't really intend to have Sebastian as my mate but for this human to willingly give up his own butler. That was quite unexpected. I'll stick around for a while since this human is quite amusing. ' _Your tail brushes your jawline, thinking about the deal. 'For you to give up your butler to a cat demon and for me to give up my very own freedom to serve you...' you muttered out loud. 'I guess we can say it's a deal but to make sure that you keep your promise...' you started to say. You reach over towards Ciel's hand that is resting beside you and nip his finger gently. A tiny drop of blood oozes out and you take his finger to trace a bloody picture of a flower on your forehead. You nip against your finger and slowly, you trace the same flower image on his wrist with your blood and watch it soak into his skin, leaving no trace behind. 'If you break our contract, my body and descendants will forever curse you and your descendants. Once the contract is fulfilled, you will be freed from my clutches.' you whispered. Ciel looks at his wrist carefully, hoping to see some image of the contract on his wrist. 'Don't worry, _my dear young master._' you said sweetly. 'I've made sure that the seal of contract doesn't scar your beautiful body. After all, Sebastian-san is the one who claimed you first.' Ciel smirks at you and slides off your bedside.

'I wish you a full recovery, Reiko-san and I look forward to you working for me in the future.'

You nod your head at him with a slightly evil smile over your lips. The boy leaves you and Sebastian alone in the room. 'What an amusing master you have, Sebastian-san. I look forward in watching him.' you said with a smirk. Sebastian flashes you a smile.

'It's time for me to change your bandages, Reiko-san.' he said as he slides over to you.

'You know, you don't have to fulfill the bargain for being my mate.' you said. Sebastian lifts the nightgown away from your leg to start unraveling the bandages.

'But didn't you say that you needed a mate to maintain your longevity?' he asked.

'I did but I intend to go back to my clan once in a while to check up on them. While I am there, I could spend some time with the males there.' Sebastian stops changing your bandages and you look at him. 'What?' you asked.

'Are you saying that I won't be able to satisfy your desires that you have to run back to your clan to fulfill them?' he asked. The familiar glowing of his red eyes start to burn through your golden ones. You calmly look back at him, flashing your own golden eyes back at him.

'I told you, didn't I? I'm quite hard to please especially when my burning desires need to be fulfilled.'

'Why don't I prove it to you then?' said Sebastian. His gloved hand runs up against the outside of your thigh and you feel a tingling sensation running through your body. You chuckle hard at him and your tail brushes along his gloved hand and pushes its way into his sleeve, feeling his soft skin underneath.

'Well, well. This has been quite an amusing day for me. How about we make a little wager? If you are able to please me, then I will never return to my tribe and accept you as my mate. But if you don't fulfill my desires, then I will take every precious metal and gold in this mansion and give it to my tribe to use.' Sebastian thinks for a while at your proposal. 'What do you think? I think it's a perfectly good deal. Giving up my own tribe for you or showing your failure as a butler to the young master.'

Sebastian smirks at you. The bed creaks down as he leans closer to your face. His hot breath cascades over your face and you can feel your body reacting a little for his seductiveness. 'I'll take your challenge then.' he whispered. 'But..' He places his finger over your lips. 'You will have to wait since I have to fill my role as a butler and get the young master ready for bed.' You give him a seductive smile and you gently nip his finger with your teeth. You can taste his blood on the tip of your tongue.

'Do as you wish.' you answered.

You don't have to wait long for Sebastian's return. After half an hour has passed, he walks back to the room and locks the door. 'That was fast.' you commented. 'Did you even get the young master bathe and dressed in that short period of time?' Sebastian starts to unbutton his jacket as he walks over to you.

'Of course, I did. But I didn't want to keep my mate waiting too long.'

'Already calling me your mate'? I guess you're pretty confident.'

The bed creaks down as Sebastian sits on the bed, right beside you. 'So, prove to me what you got.' Your eyes rover down over his perfect butler uniform. Sebastian smirks at you and he starts to unbutton his vest and blouse right in front of your eyes. His clothes rustle away from his body, revealing his pale toned chest. You can feel your body starting to get excited, just by looking at him. Sebastian drapes his clothes over the back of a chair nearby and using his teeth, he peels his gloves off. His body towers over your body and he places his hands on either side of your body, making sure that you couldn't roll away from him. His red eyes dart all over your face and then looking straight into your own eyes. Suddenly, he leans in towards your face, pressing his lips against yours. His tongue traces the gap in between your lips and your mouth parts a bit, to let him in. Your tongue starts to fight back against his and you can taste sweetness in his mouth. His tongue rakes on the roof of your mouth, sending convulsing shivers down your spine. Almost instantly, your body already feels like you're being roasted alive.

_'That... was fast.' _you thought. _'I didn't know my body would react so fast just from a kiss.' _Sebastian parts away from your lips and starts to trail his kisses past your jawline and down your neck. 'W-wait...' you managed to muttered out without letting out a moan.

'What? Too much for you to handle?' he whispered in your ear. His hot breath caresses your ear, sending more shivers through your body.

'No.. That's not it.. Undo the chains that are around my hands.' you said, rattling the chains that pin your hands slightly above your head. '

No, it's better this way.' he said, looking at your lustful eyes.

'What? I didn't know you were the type that likes your partners to be bound.' you sputtered at him.

'It's better this way because I don't want you to get up and leave in the middle if you don't like it.'

'I promise I won't- Ngh.'

You let out a moan as Sebastian nips you on your ear lobe and at the same time, his hand drags up your bare leg.

'Now, Reiko-san, let me help you fulfill your burning desires until there are none left.'

'Mmgh.' Your fangs bite down on your bottom lip as a familiar fiery pain creeps up your back. The chain around your wrists rattles from your hands trying to get out of their bonds.

'Reiko-san.'

A large hand wraps around your bound ones and Sebastian leans over to your face. Your body convulses again with burning pleasure and you feel that you can no longer take it anymore. His cold lips presses against your warm ones and all you remember from that night is a pair of red eyes staring at you from the dark abyss.

The morning sun rises up from the cold earth, slowly warming the air. The bright sunshine gently soaks the bedroom, letting its rays warm the room.

'Mmm.' Your eyelids flutter open as the sun greets you. '_What happened?' _You try to move your hands but they are still pinned above your head. Your naked body feels the cold, thin bed sheets against your skin.

'Good morning, Reiko-san.' Sebastian looks at you with his head propped up with his hand. He pulls you closer to him as far as the chain would let him. 'How are you feeling today?' he asked with a smile on his face. Your hands twist around in its bonds, making the chain rattle above your head.

'I'm fine but at least have some courtesy and unchain me.' you said angrily. Sebastian chuckles at you and he lifts himself up to unravel the chain from the bedpost. Your chain slackens and an immediate relief from your aching arms spreads through your body. You let out a sigh as you look at the red marks that are around your wrists. 'Never in my whole life, I had to be bound while being seduced at the same time.' you muttered under your breath. Sebastian's laugh rings out in the air and his arms wrap around your waist.

'I only did that because I didn't want you to push me away if you didn't like it.' he answered. 'Anyways, it looks like you enjoyed yourself last night. I didn't know you could have such sweet cries.' You feel your face turn slightly pink and you try to push him away from you.

'W-What are you talking about?' you sputtered. 'It's just that it's been a long time since I last slept with a male.'

'Whatever you want to say, Reiko-san.' Sebastian knocks his forehead against yours and stare into your golden eyes. 'Well, what do you say, Reiko-san? Were you satisfied?' You smirk and your strong arms wrap around his neck.

'Let me tell you something..' You brush your lips against his own lips, letting your hot breath gently caress his face. 'You better be able to put up with me for the rest of your life, _my mate.'_ Sebastian chuckles and suddenly, he gives you a swift biting kiss, leaving your mind senseless with passion.

'Of course. I will continue to fulfill your burning desires even if I end up in the depths of hell.'


End file.
